


As Long As You Love Me

by AlexaMatos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Janoskians
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMatos/pseuds/AlexaMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two girls meet their idols and crushes, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - Just a Normal Day -

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it at wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/story/16027992-as-long-as-you-love-me-lashton

Vanessa P.O.V.

~ "Best friends, you are my fucking best friends.  
Yo honestly, this is the best night ever." ~

"SHUT UP!" I groaned while trying to turn off the alarm, when I realized that my dog Pancake was above me licking my face. "PANCAKE, GET THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

After pushing him out of me, I got up from bed and went to the shower. Next I dressed up and went to take my breakfast, while my mum was picking up the car from the garage to take me to another day of boring school.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soon I got to school, I saw my two best friends Ana and Alexa waiting for me.

"Hi girls" I saluted them.  
"Morning" Alexa and Ana greeted.  
I went to Alexa and whispered in her ear "Is everything fine about that thing?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok." She whispered back with a small smile.

The bell rang and we walked to our English class, the most supportable class.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The English class was over really quickly, but unfortunately Geography and Philosophy wasn't the same and it got reallyyyyyy boring.  
After classes we went to MacDonald’s to think about what we're going to do in Alexa's birthday since it was in the next week.  
We made our orders and then me and Alexa walked to a table as Ana went to the bathroom.

"Are you really ok after what happened on Monday?" I asked before starting to eat my burger.  
"I don't wanna to talk about it, but I'm ok."  
"Just promise me that you won’t do it again, or I will go talk with your parents."  
"I promise." She said without looking at me, and looking down at the table, what made me worry about her. I saw Ana approaching and told Alexa that we would discuss that later.  
"What did I miss while I was peeing?" Ana asked.  
"You know that I hate when people say what they were doing in the bathroom." I told her with a frown, as they both started to laugh.  
"I love you too, honey." Ana replayed still laughing.  
"I thought you were getting married with the toilet seat, since you're always there and took so much time." I said starting to laugh.  
“I can’t marry it because I’m already married with you.” Ana joked.  
“That’s your wish, babe.” I teased.  
“Ok, let’s stop with this shit and eat.” Alexa said sounding grumpy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexa P.O.V.

“So, what do you want to do in your birthday?” Ana asked me.  
“ I dunno. We can go out to some bar, maybe?”  
“As it is in the next Sunday and we don’t have school work to do, it could be.” Vanessa said.  
“It’s cool, I guess.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we finished our lunch, we all went to our own houses.  
While I was walking to home I remembered my chat with Vanessa and about what she made me promise. I really want to stop, but I think I can’t, this is stronger than my will.


	2. - The Problem -

Alexa P.O.V.

~ 1 week later ~

~ "Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh  
Life's a tangled web  
Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows  
And you you're so caught up  
In all the blinking lights and dial tones" ~

I woke up to the sound of Disconnected by 5 Seconds Of Summer. Always a good way to wake up to the sound of my boys, despite I hate wake up early but yeah, school sucks, and I really have to go to that shitty place, or my parents kill me if I don’t. But fortunately today is the last day and then carnival holidays. Yay. And then two more days till I'm eighteen. Double yay. And then four days to 5 Seconds Of Summer concert. Millions of yay.  
Anyways, better get up and get ready to hell aka school.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
I finished getting ready and went downstairs to take breakfast, and then went to bus stop.  
I hate having to take the bus. It's full of people. Eww, I hate people.  
Fortunately the trip was quick and soon I was in school.  
I entered the school and found my two best friends standing there waiting for me.  
We greeted each others and started to walk to our first class of the day. As we were walking to the class, someone said on the radio that for some stupid reason that I didn’t even care to listen, we wouldn’t have classes today, and the only thing on my mind was to get out of there as fast as I could. I guess today is my lucky day.  
Or maybe I talked too soon.  
As we were on our way to get out of school, Rita, the school bitch came against me. This is not going to be good.  
“Watch where you're going.” I told her.  
“Excuse me?” She asked, making an innocent voice like she has done nothing. God, this bitch is so fake.  
“No, I don’t excuse you, you fucking bitch.” I answered to her.  
“Shut up freak. You were on my way.”  
“You call me freak one more time and I fucking kill you.”  
“Oh, really? And what are you going to do, freak?  
“Do you wanna fucking die? Well, clearly yes.” I return, while punching her on the face, making her fall to the ground. Her pretty face is not going to be so pretty after this. But she can always cover that with makeup as usual. “It's the last time I warn you. You call me freak or another shit, or do something to me, and you will fucking regret it.“ I screamed as Vanessa and Ana grabbed and dragged me out of school to the bus stop to go to Vanessa’s house before I got in troubles. Not that I care. That bitch deserved that shit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vanessa P.O.V.

Thank god that Alexa calmed down and felt asleep on the bus. I really need to talk with her about what's happening. I never saw her like this.  
I wake up Alexa as soon as we get to the bus stop next to my house, and fortunately she seemed happier.  
We step into my house and went to my bedroom to take a nap, because let's face it, we all were needing it, especially Alexa after what happened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke up, Ana was on her phone probably stalking Luke Brooks as usual, and Alexa was sleeping like an angel and smiling what probably means that she was dreaming with Ash, her big crush.  
Now she looks more peaceful, what makes me remember that I have to talk with her about what thing.  
“Did you sleep well? Are you stalking Luke, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, I slept well. And of course I’m stalking Luke.”  
“Do you want to eat something?”  
“Did I hear something about eating?” Alexa said making me realize that she was awake.  
“Yeah, you heard right. And I was about to replay that I want waffles.” Ana said. “Do you want the same?”  
“Yeah, but with an ice cream ball and chocolate dropping.”  
“That sounds really good. I’m going to make it. Turn the computer on to see what our guys are doing.”  
“Okay.” Ana replayed while walking to the computer and turning it on, and Alexa getting up from bed and walking toward Ana.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stepped into the room with the waffles and set next to them.  
“So, what have they been doing?” I asked them.  
“They had posted a lot of selfies as usual, and stupid tweets.” Alexa replayed.  
“Look girls, they have a new tweet.” Ana told us.  
We turned our gazes to the computer and read the new tweet that said:  
“3 more days till Portugal. So excited xxxx”  
“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! “Alexa screamed.  
“Simmer down, Alexa.” I joked with her, despite that inside I was freaking like her.  
Ana got scared with Alexa reaction at first, but right after she burst into laughter.  
“Simmer down my ass. My baes are coming in three fucking days. I can’t fucking simmer down.”  
“Watch your dirty mouth, you little girl.” I demanded as Ana continued to laugh.  
“Fuck off. But now seriously, they could come in my birthday day. That would be fucking awesome.”  
“God, you will never change. Yeah, the only thing that left is you want to meet them in your birthday.”  
“No, what really left is me banging Ash.”  
“You keep dreaming, bitch.”  
“Like you don’t want to bang Luke, isn’t it slut?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t scream it out loud, whore.”  
“But you still want to do it, and at I least don’t hide it, skank.”  
“Go fuck yourself, you dumbass.”  
“No, I prefer Ash doing it.”  
“Oh god, shut up your fucking mouth, you fucking asshole.” I said making Alexa roll her eyes.  
“Can you two stop with that? I don’t even care with the names but stop arguing about who wants to bang who, you both want to get in their pants.” Ana said annoyed.  
“Shut up, you wanna fuck Luke too.” Alexa said.  
“Not my Luke, your Luke. Not Hemmings, Brooks. Keep my boy away from that.” Vanessa said to Ana with a serious face.  
“Now you’re turning against me?”  
“Stop with that bullshit and lets watch some Magcon boys vines.” I said trying to change the subject.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexa P.O.V.

After four hours of funny vines from our other boys, Ana left home because her mother needed her help with some stuff at home.  
As I was staying at Vanessa’s place, we went to the kitchen to prepare dinner since her mother was working till late in the hotel.  
We put the pizzas on the oven and after they were ready, we went to the living room to watch TV while eating.  
As we finished eating, Vanessa stares at me, and I knew what was coming. Bullshit.  
“Now that we are alone, we have to talk about your little problem.”  
“I prefer not talk about it.” I replayed looking down.  
“Can you at least tell me why you do that?”  
“You wouldn’t understand, so what’s the point?”  
“How do you know that I wouldn’t? You don’t leave from here without talking about it.”  
“I’m only going to tell you why I do it, but after that we don’t talk more about it. It’s a distraction and a relieving from all life problems and it gives me a sense of control.”  
“That is just dumb, and you’re right, I don’t understand but I’m here to help you in anything you need.”  
“I don’t need any help. I’m fine. Now can we stop with the conversation?”  
“For now we can, but if I find out that you did it again, we’re going to return this subject.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
“Fuck you, I’m trying to help you, you dumbass.”  
“Fuck you.” I said leaving the room and going to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vanessa P.O.V.  
I turn off the TV and screamed at Alexa what she was a fucking rude person, what made her give me the middle finger.  
“That girl is never going to change.” I thought to myself as returning to my room to sleep.


	3. - Meeting The Guys -

Vanessa P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming and Alexa slapping me on the face. I. HATE. HER.  
I left the room and went to take breakfast, half-wake, half-sleeping and yawning.  
I put the yogurt on the bowl and mixed it with cereals and strawberries. Uhmmm sooo yummy. Then I went upstairs and woke up Alexa with a cup of cold water. Revenge feels damn good.  
“SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, what the fuck!?” she screamed as I was standing there laughing.  
“Ahahahahahaha, you should see your face!” I said with a big smirk on my face. “Revenge, bitch!”  
“WTF? Revenge for what? What did I do?”  
“You slapped me in the face.”  
“Well, I don’t feel sorry for you.”  
“Well, then you deserved the cold water, so don’t complain about it.”  
“Well, fuck you then.”  
“You always say that, so, I don’t care.”  
“Whatever. I’m gonna eat. Ciao bitch.”  
“Eat fast, we have to go to the hotel to meet my mum.”  
“You woke me with cold water and you want me to eat fast? Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Yeah, grumpy.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexa P.O.V.

I went downstairs to make breakfast while Vanessa was getting ready to leave.  
I made some cereals and walked to the living room laying down on the couch.  
As I finished eating Vanessa came downstairs and stared at me with a serious face.  
“Why aren’t you already ready?” She said with a angry voice  
“Do I really have to go? I don’t want to. I’m feeling lazy.” I said in a childish voice and making a pout.  
“The pout doesn’t work with me. Get your fat ass from the couch and go get ready. You have ten minutes.”  
“Argh, fine, duchbag.” I said standing up of the couch and making the middle finger.  
“Love you too, honey.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After twenty minutes I came down with my 5SOS sweater (I love this sweater so damn much, it’s so fluffy) and saw a furious Vanessa looking at me.  
“I said ten minutes, not twenty.”  
“Sorry, my bad.” I said with a smirk trying to make her even more furious with me.  
“Seriously, it’s the only thing you have to say?”  
“Yap.”  
“I don’t care, let’s go.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During the bus trip me and her discussed about my “rude comportment” as she called it. After “some” aka a lot of “fuck you’s” from me, we changed the conversation topic.  
“Why exactly are we going there?” I asked still grumpy because I didn’t want to come.  
“We have to deliver one important document to my mum.”  
“And why do I have to come? You can’t do this alone? I know you love me but come on, you have to let me go sometimes.”  
“Hahahahaha, who said that I love you. I actually hate you.”  
“If you hate me so much as you say why do I have to come with you?”  
“Because I said so and stop complain about it. When you want you’re really annoying, do you know it?”  
“Yes, I do, and especially with you.”  
“God, you’re such a baby.”  
“Well, …”  
“Shut up, this is our stop.” She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bus.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vanessa P.O.V.

We opened the door and saw Alice, the secretary, and as usual she said “Hi.” and gave me a big hug.  
“Hi, I’m going upstairs to see my mum.” I told her.  
“Alright, honey. Have a good day.” She replied.  
As we went upstairs, Filipe, one of the employers, told me that my mum hasn’t here, because was her day off, what made very angry. I thanked him and went to her office to put there the file.  
“You made me come here and your mum isn’t even here? I could be right now sleeping, but no, you had to bring me here for nothing. I fucking hate you.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. When we arrive you can go back to sleep.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexa P.O.V.

As we were about to go home, I saw two boys walking in our direction, and I couldn’t believe in who they were.  
“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH GOD. OH GOD. I’M GOING TO FUCKING FREAK OUT. I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE. OH SHIT. FUCK!...”  
“What’s wrong?” Vanessa asked interrupting my fangirling moment. Can she fucking not?  
“Is that Michael fucking Clifford and Calum fucking Hood?” I asked pointing at them.  
“No, that is impossible. You’re hallucinating. It’s the sleep talking.”  
“If you don’t believe me, look at that fucking way.” As she looked in the direction that I was indicating, her jaw dropped.  
“No way. That’s Malum!”  
As they approximated, we were getting even more excited and nervous. Now, they were in front of us.  
“Hey.” I said while Vanessa said “Hi.” at the same time as me, what made all of us burst into laugh and say the famous “Is it Hi or Hey?”  
“I see you girls are our fans.” Calum said.  
After I take a deep breath, I respond “Yeah, we’re huge fans, but what are you guys doing here? You wrote on twitter that you just would be here in two days.”  
“Yeah, that’s true, so how are you here?” Vanessa asked as much confuse as me.  
“First, you have to promise us that you won’t tell anyone.” Michael said smiling at us.  
“We promise.” We said in chorus.   
“We were supposed to be in here in two days, but that was kinda of a lie.” Michael explained, as me and Vanessa looked at each other confused.  
“We told that to our fans because we needed some privacy, since me and Michael came out and we became more famous recently.” Calum said grabbing Mike’s hand.  
“That is true, you’re more famous, even came here, the middle of nowhere.” Vanessa said starting laughing.  
“Aww, you look so cute together. Actually, Malum is my OTP.” I said with a shy smile.  
“Thank you for the support. It’s really important to us.” Michel said giving a peck to Calum.  
“Oww, you’re so adorable. But if you came earlier where are the other two!?” Vanessa asked.  
“They went to the grocery buy food, more specifically candies.” Michael responded with a big smile on his face. What a cutie lil child.  
“We told you our reason to be here, so, now is your turn.” Calum pointed.  
“We are here because we came to bring a file to my mum.”  
“So, Nene is your mother?” Calum interrogate.  
“Yeah, she is.” She turned to me and said. “Looks like making you get your ass of the couch was worth it.”  
“You did one thing right in your life, cheers to you.”  
“Fuck you.” Vanessa said making Calum and Michael laugh.  
“You girls looks like us when we are arguing with each other.” Michael mocked.  
“Do you guys have something to do today?” Vanessa questioned.  
“Not really, we were just going to chill and talk with your mother about our stay in here.” Michael answered.  
“Today is not your lucky day because my mum isn’t here.”  
“So, today we’re just going to chill.” Michael said.  
“The talk is good but there is missing something. We don’t know your names.” Calum pointed.  
“Yeah sorry, with all the excitement we forgot. By the way, I’m Alexa and she is Vanessa.”  
“The instruction is done, so, do you want to hang out with us today? We have time until the concert and we love to spend time with our fans, cause you guys are awesome.” Calum suggest.  
Me and Vanessa looked at each other with a big smile and said in chorus “Fucking Yes!” which made all laugh while leaving to their room.


	4. - Meeting The Guys Part 2 –

Vanessa P.O.V.

When we got to their room, we set on the floor and they grabbed their guitars.  
“Any requests?” Calum asked.  
“All About You please, I love that song.” I said with a smile.  
During the whole song Calum was singing to Michael, and they looked so in love for each other.   
After some songs, we heard the door open and voices, more specifically Ashton’s and LUKE’S voices. I couldn’t believe that I was finally meeting them.  
“Hi guys. Hm, who are they?” Luke asked staring at us.  
“That’s Vanessa , Nene’s daughter, and her friend Alexa.” Michael said pointing at us respectively.  
“And they’re our fans also.” Calum added.  
“Yeah, I can see for Alexa’s sweater.” Ashton said causing Alexa became embarrassed, because of her massive crush on Ashton.  
I started laughing as I saw Alexa’s face turning red like a tomato, making Calum note and tease her, causing her to become even more red. “Hahaha Ashton, you made her blush.”   
“Fuck off Cal.” She told him.  
“Go girl, I even like you more now.” Michael pointed giving a high-five to Alexa.  
“I see you two got well.” Ashton said sarcastically.  
“Yeah, Mike is an awesome unicorn.” Alexa said bursting into laugh and causing all of us to laugh.  
“So, the thing about Luke being shy around girls is really true, isn’t it?” Alexa said making everyone look at Luke, and making me think to myself that he looks even more perfect in person. God, he is so damn hot and cute.  
He didn’t realize that we were staring at him which made us laugh even more, what made him finally look at us. “What? Why are you all staring at me?” He asked confuse.  
“You zoned out.” Ashton said.  
“Were you thinking in penguins?” I said with a smile.  
“Not really, I was thinking in Aleisha.”  
“Oh, ok.” I replayed, my smile fading way. Alexa noted that I was sad and tried to change the subject.  
“So, what you guys wanna do?”  
“FIFA! Do you like it?” Michael asked.  
“NO!” Me and Ashton screamed at the same time, looking at each other and smiling.  
“Let’s do it. I love FIFA.” Alexa said excited.  
“I don’t like and I don’t want to play.” I said.  
“Your lost. You guys do something else, while we play, then.” Alexa said.  
“I will hang out with Ash, then.” I said teasing her.   
“So, who stays with who?” Alexa asked turning to the three boys.  
“I stay with Alexa!” Michael said excited.  
“I thought you were with me, babe. Are you really swapping me for someone you just met?” Calum asked with a puppy face.  
“I love you babe, but you suck in FIFA.” Michael said kissing Calum’s forehead, making Calum pouting. Aww, they’re so cute.  
“So, Cake vs. Malexa. We’re going to win, this is guaranteed.” Alexa teased.  
“I hope Malexa plays better that their name sounds together, because it sucks.” I mocked making the both of them giving me the middle finger. “You’re both so rude, you look so perfect to each other, with no offence Calum, I really love Malum.”   
“Well, I’m offended. It’s MY man we’re talking about, no one touch him.”  
“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend you, I love Malum and I’m really proud of you for having the courage to come out.” I said hugging the both of them. “And by the way, Alexa’s already have someone in view.”  
“Well, can you shut the fuck out?” Alexa ordered.  
“Love you too, babe, and stop saying rude words.”  
“You’re not my mum, so… no.”  
“But it seems that I’m your mother sometimes, yours and Ana’s mum, because you two act like two babies.”  
“Are you girls always like this?” Ashton asked as Michael and Calum seemed to enjoy the moment.  
“No, it gets worst sometimes.” Alexa said turning to me with a complice look causing both of us burst in laugh and them look confused.  
“Why are you laughing?” Ashton questioned.   
“You don’t really want to know.” I answered remembering the crazy stuff we do when we’re all together.  
“Yeah, it’s better if you don’t know.” Alexa added still laughing.  
“So, are we gonna play or not?” Luke finally said something leaving his own thoughts.  
“Yes, let’s start.” Michael replied grabbing the controls and giving one to Alexa.  
“Let’s rock this shit.” Michael and Alexa said at same time, making everybody laugh and me thinking that they look so similar.  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” Ashton asked me.  
“Yes, it’s better. I don’t want to listen them screaming at each others.” I said as we start getting out of the room and walking to the hallway.  
“So, about what do you want to talk? Because as you know I’m your fan so I know almost everything about you.” I asked him.  
“That’s true, but I don’t know anything about you besides that you like us. Do you want to play to the 20 Questions game? ”  
“Yeah, it’s a great idea, and it’s a way for you to know me.”  
“What’s your favorite colour?”  
“Blue.”  
“Mine’s red. Favorite song, tv show and movie?”  
“Favorite song, I have a lot. Tv show, The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. And movie, Beauty and the Beast. And you?”  
“Favorite song, I have a lot too, my favorite tv show is Family Guy, and movie is Pursuit of Happiness. What's your biggest fear?”  
“You have to swear that you won’t laugh and tell anybody neither.”  
“I promise.”  
“My biggest fear is being in a tank with spiders and ants.” I said making Ashton starting to laugh. “You swore that you wouldn’t laugh, you douchebag.”   
“I’m sorry, I won’t laugh anymore. Mines are needles and having my wrist broken.”  
“I don’t like needles too. Favorite ice cream flavor?”  
“Chocolate chip and yours?“  
“I can’t choose between vanilla and nuts. I love both.”  
“If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be? “  
“Right here with you guys.”  
“Aww, you’re cute. Well, I don’t care here I’m since I’m with those three morons. I really love those boys and I can’t imagine my life without them anymore.“ Ashton said with sparking eyes.  
“Aww, you really love each other. “  
“Yeah, those boys are really important for me. So, do you have a boyfriend?”  
“No. And I prefer not to talk about it.” I said with a sad face.  
“I understand. Let’s change the subject. What’s your favorite food?”  
“Lasagna.”  
“Mine’s spaghetti. And talking in food, it’s getting late, want to go eat something?”  
“Of course. Let’s go tell them.” I said walking with Ashton to Calum and Michael’s room.  
“You guys cheated.”  
“It’s not our fault if you guys suck.”  
“We don’t suck, you guys suck.”  
Me and Ashton heard them screams as we were entering the room.  
“What’s happening here?” Ashton asked them.  
“Michael and Alexa cheated.” Calum and Luke replayed at same time.  
“It’s not true.” Alexa pouted. “And it’s not our fault if they suck.”  
“God, you guys are such babies.” I said rolling my eyes. “But whatever. We're going to order some food. What does you guys want?"  
“PIZZA!” Alexa and Michael screamed in chorus making me roll my eyes again.  
“Why I’m not surprised?” I asked making Alexa give me an innocent smile. “It’s ok for you guys?”  
“Sure.” The three of them replayed.


	5. - Birthday girl -

Alexa P.O.V.

After we ate, we went down to the pool, and as it was cold we took blankets, and their guitars, so we would be entertained. Malum set on the chairs next to the pool, grabbing a blanket and giving other to Ash as Michael said “Since you and Vanessa get well, why don’t you sit together?”   
“Yeah, sure.” Vanessa said. That fucker. Why the fuck she had to say yes?  
“I don’t mind.” Ashton added. Well, I do, so can you guys fucking not?  
“So, Alexa, you can sit with Luke.” Michael said to me.  
“Yeah, of course.” I said with a smirk to Vanessa, knowing that I would make her jealous too. And I was right, she looked like she was going to kill me. Well bitch, now you will learn to not get close to my man.  
We all set down wrapped in our blankets. Me with Luke, Michael with Calum, and Vanessa with Ashton.   
Malum after some minutes of conversation started to hook up, making me tease them “Get a room you two.”  
“Fuck you.” Michael replayed.   
Then I looked to Ashton and Vanessa’s direction and they were laughing and whispering things in each others ears. Fucking douchebags.  
And me and Luke were doing nothing because Luke was attached to his phone talking with Aleisha.  
“So, Luke, how are you and Aleisha?” I said loud enough to Vanessa hear, because I knew that that would upset her and take her attention from Ashton.  
“We’re great. I really love her.” Luke said with a big smile, and from the corner of my eye I saw Vanessa angry. Well, if looks could kill I would be already dead.  
“You two look really cute together.” I said as I saw Vanessa’s eyes watering.   
“Are you ok?” Ashton asked her noting.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Well, clearly you’re not fine. Come here.” He said hugging her.  
“Hm, I’m going to the bathroom.” I said almost running, but not before seeing Vanessa looking at me with a worry look.  
I locked myself on the bathroom and started kicking the wall at the same time as crying. God, I’m so fucked up. Did I just really hurt my best friend just because I was jealous of a fucking boy? I didn’t mean to hurt her. God, I hate myself so damn much.   
I heard the door open, and as I didn’t want anyone to see me crying I quickly washed my face so no one would notice I were crying.  
As I returned to the pool, I heard them singing Vanessa’s favorite song, Heartache on the Big Screen.  
“Curtain closes, oh that's cliche.  
Like a story, of a bad day.  
Back to square one, where I started.  
As I stand here , broken hearted.”  
They stopped singing when I got there and Vanessa looked at me and asked if I were ok.  
“Yeah. Why shouldn’t I?”  
“You run off and took to long to come back.”  
“I really needed to go to the bathroom.” Vanessa doesn’t seem to believe in my answer, but she doesn’t say anything else.  
I sat again next to Luke and Michael asked me “So, it’s your turn. What song do you want us to sing?”  
“I dunno. Gotta Get Out, maybe?”  
“Yeah, it could be.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After some songs from the old album, they started singing my favorite, Beside You.  
“The pieces of us both  
Under every city light  
And the shining as we fade into the night”  
They stopped singing and turned to Vanessa, who was coming from inside of the hotel. I didn’t even realize that she was gone. She was carrying a chocolate cake and a bag. Why is she with a fucking cake? Then, it hit me. I looked at the time in my iPhone and realize that were 00:01 am. It was my birthday. Yo, motherfuckers, I’m finally eighteen.  
She started singing the Happy Birthday song to me, while approaching with the cake. I looked to the guys and they seemed really confused, but they sang anyways.  
After they finished, she hugged me and gave me the bag she was holding with her free hand.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONEY! I’m so proud of you. You finally have eighteen. Oh, I’m about to cry, I’m a very happy mummy.” She literally screamed into my ears. Douche.  
“Simmer down, bitch. There’s no need to scream. And take that mofa, I’m older than you.”  
“Just in age, because in height and mentality you’re younger than me. So, fuck off, whore.”  
“But I can drive and you no. So, you fuck off, skank.”  
“I prefer to walk than be in a car with a crazy like you that can’t reach the pedals, slut.”  
“Stop it girls. Swear is not cool.” Ashton said. Well bae, you should had kept your mouth shut.  
“SHUT UP!” Me and Vanessa screamed at him. We both hate when people try to stop our arguments. Ana tried a lot of times, and it ends always the same way, with the both of us screaming at her.  
“Simmer down, I was just trying to help.”  
“Simmer down my ass. I do whatever I want.” I looked at Vanessa when I realize what I said. I fucked up again. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry Ash. I didn’t mean it.”  
“It’s just that she gets angry very easy and she hates when people try to tell her what to do.” Vanessa said, understanding the look I gave her.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Ashton apologized.  
“And we don’t like when people interfere in our discussions.” She said laughing to lighten up the tension. “So, don’t do it again.”  
“I learned my lesson. I won’t do it again.”  
“I really like you girls. You’re not like the usual fans that fake a personality just to impress us.” Michael said. “And happy birthday Alexa.” He said hugging me and giving me a peck on the cheek.  
“Thanks. I like you too.” I said kissing his cheek, then I felt someone pull us apart. Calum, of course. Someone is getting jealous.   
“Happy Birthday. You girls are really funny to watch. And my baby is right, you aren’t afraid of show how you really are.” Then Luke gave me congrats for my birthday and went back to his phone.  
“So, now it’s my turn. Happy Birthday and sorry again.” He said hugging me.  
“Sorry me. I have to learn how to control myself.” I said hugging him back. God, I could stay like this forever. But no, Vanessa had the pleasure to interrupt us. Fucking bitch.  
“Sorry for interrupt, but I want you to open my presents.“ She said smirking at me, knowing that I would be mad.  
I opened the bag and saw a purple 5SOS shirt and a frame with photos with Vanessa, Ana and I.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Aww, thank you, of course. And just in time for the concert.”  
“I knew you would like it. You had already told us that you wanted one for the concert. And I already bought mine too.”  
“Hm, you’re going to the concert?” Calum asked.  
“Of course we’re. We already went to the WWATour when it passed for Portugal.” I replayed.  
“Since you’re going, you could meet us at the end in the backstage.” Michael said with a smile.  
“We would love. Can we bring our friend Ana with us? She is also your fan.” Vanessa said.  
“Of course, I would like to meet the person that have to deal with you two arguing.” Ashton teased.  
“Ei, we aren’t that bad, and she isn’t an angel either.” I joked.  
“That is true. Wait till you meet her. Sometimes she is worse than us.” Vanessa said laughing looking at me knowing that I would understand. “So, who want to eat some cake? Cause you know that real girls eat cake.” I burst into laugh. “You’re thinking in Ana, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, and her sixtieth birthday, when the music came out.” I said making her laugh too.  
“So, you like Janoskians?” Michael asked.  
“Yeah, we love them. They’re really funny and hot.” Vanessa said.  
“And Ana want to bang Luke.” I whispered to myself. Or at least was what I though.   
“What have I done?” Luke finally talked hearing his name.  
“Not you, Brooks. And why did you said that?” Vanessa asked me.  
“Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to be heard.” I excuse as all the boys except for Luke, who had went back to his phone, laugh. What does he have to talk with Aleisha that takes all day?  
“Ana is going to kill you.” Vanessa replayed.  
“It’s getting late and cold. What about we went back inside?” Luke asked.  
We all agreed and we went back to their room. After some more songs, games, conversations and television shows, we all felt asleep. Malum cuddled together in one bed, Luke in the chair with the phone on his lap, and me, Vanessa and Ash in the other bed.


	6. - Discussions  -

Vanessa P.O.V.

I woke up almost falling from the bed. Then I realize where I was when I turned and saw Ashton smiling at me.  
“Morning, Ash.”  
“Morning. Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah, despite I was almost falling from the bed.” I said smiling.  
“Sorry.” He said laughing. Then I noticed that Alexa was cuddling with him. Aww, they look so adorable. “What time is it?” I reached my phone and saw that was 1 p.m. Oh my god, it’s so late, me and Alexa have to go meet Ana in two hours. I stand up and went wake up Alexa, I didn’t want to but I had to do it.  
“Alexa. Wake up babe.” I said shaking her.  
“No. I don’t wanna go. I’m comfortable here.”  
“I know, but we have to go meet Ana.”  
“No.” She said with a baby voice cuddling even more with Ashton.  
“Come on, we have to go.” I said starting to tickling her.  
“NO! STOP!” Alexa begged me to stop, waking the rest of the boys. I stopped, and she stand up, now fully wake.  
“Sorry guys for wake you, but is the only way to wake her.” They nodded and stand up.  
“So, are you leaving?” Michael asked.  
“Yeah.” Alexa replayed making a puppy face.  
“Why?” Michael asked with a sad voice.  
“We have to go meet Ana, because of Alexa’s birthday party. If you want you can come too.”  
“We would love to go, but we must keep our location secret.” Ashton said smiling with a cute face.  
“We understand.” Alexa said with a sad voice.  
“Don’t be sad, if we could we would go.” Michael said hugging her.  
“What about if we exchange phone numbers?” Ashton asked. “So we can keep in touch.”  
“And we can call you to go to the backstage after the concert.” Michael added.  
“It’s a great idea.” Alexa said now happy.  
We exchanged phone numbers, me with Ashton and Alexa with Michael, and then said goodbye to the boys almost crying, but before we went I gave Luke, that had gone back to sleep again, a kiss in the cheek.  
We went outside and took the bus.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael P.O.V.

“I liked them. I didn’t want them to go so fast.” I said with a sad voice.  
“Oh babe, you always stay like this when you have to say goodbye to our fans.” Calum said hugging me.  
“I know babe, but I like them.”  
“I liked them too, they’re really funny. And I get really well with Vanessa. She’s a nice girl.” Ashton said.  
“I really liked Alexa. She looks so much like me.” I said.  
“I like them too. They’re funny. And you, Luke?” Calum asked. Then we noticed that he was asleep. I throw a pillow to him, making him wake up scared.  
“What’s happening? And where are Vanessa and Alexa?” Luke asked confused when he noticed that they were missing.  
“Oh, now you remember them. They already left. If you were wake, you would know it.” I said a bit piss off because he spent all the time with his phone.  
“I talked with Aleisha until late last night.”  
“We noticed. You’re always talking with her. You don’t even give us attention anymore.” I said.  
“Calm down babe.” Calum told me.  
“No, Michael is right. You barely talk with us. You’re always on the phone. Do it with us is one thing, do it with our fans is another thing.” Ashton said.  
“I’m sorry if you feel that way, but since we were separate for so long, I miss her.”  
“Well, we miss the old you. Since you got back with Aleisha, you look like her puppy. She cheated on you and you got back to her. How fucking dumb are you?” I told him starting to get angry.  
“Fuck you, I do whatever I want with my life. And don’t talk about her like that. It’s all in the past. She excused herself and now we’re ok.”  
“Guys, let’s stop with this, ok?” Ashton intervened.  
“No Ashton. Now I’m going to tell him all I have to say. I’m fucking tired of his shit. It was been like this for months. She cheated on you once, so how do you know that she won’t do it again?”  
“I know she won’t. She promised me. And I trust her.” Luke retorted.  
“How can you guarantee that?”  
“I just know. And she loves me.”  
“Like people say, once a cheater always a cheater.” Michael said sarcastically.  
“Do you guys agree with him?” Luke asked while looking at Cal and Ash.  
“Well, yeah.” Calum said.  
“Yeah, what Michael said is kind of truth.” Ashton replayed.  
“Thanks for telling me that just now. You’re great friends.” Luke said sarcastically and went of the room.  
“Did you really need to tell him things that way?” Ash asked.  
“Well at least I had the fucking guts to tell him what we all thought about his relationship.” I pointed.  
“Ash you know that Mike is right, and is better for him to know now than later.” Calum alleged.  
“I guess you’re right. But next time try to be gentler.” Ash replayed looking to me.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke P.O.V

I left the bedroom and went to the pool. I called Aleisha and after some rings she picked up.  
“Hi, babe!” she said.  
“Hi, babe!”  
“So, why did you call me?”  
“I just needed to tell you something.”  
“What’s happening?”  
“I had a discussion with the boys about you.”  
“What have those idiots said?”  
“Don’t call them idiots, they might have said bad things about us but they still are my best friends.”  
“I don’t know what had they been saying, but if they really cared about you, they wouldn´t said bad things about us, they would support our relationship.”  
“They are just worried. They care about me and want the best for me.”  
“And you don’t think that I’m the best for you?”  
“Of course I think you’re the best for me babe.”  
“If I’m really the best for you just ignore them, they are just trying to push you away from me because they are jealous.”  
“They would never do that to me, you’re overreacting.”  
“Are you defending them after what they did? And I’m exaggerating? If you prefer them over me, then bye.”  
After that she hangs up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexa P.O.V

I came the entire bus ride thinking about what happened yesterday and today. I can´t believe that that really happened but that idiot had to ruin everything. When we entrance Vanessa’s house, I turned to her and said angrily “You couldn’t wait a bit more to wake me up?”  
“I’m sorry one more time but I had to wake you. We have to meet Ana remember?”  
“It’s easy for you to say because you spent almost every time with Ash.”  
“At least Ash didn’t spend all time with his phone talking to his GIRLFRIEND!”  
“Well, that’s not my fault.”  
“Thanks a lot! When you want you’re a really good friend.” Vanessa said sarcastically.  
“What? It’s the truth.”  
“Whatever.” She said rolling her eyes. “Let’s go get ready to meet Ana.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
We went upstairs to get ready and after half an hour we left Vanessa’s house and went meet Ana at my house. When we arrived Ana was already there with my mom, dad, brother and his girlfriend and my sister and her boyfriend, we greeted everybody, and they gave me the congratulations for my birthday. Me, Vanessa and Ana went to my room to talk about last night.


End file.
